Data and applications may be maintained with a high level of availability by replicating the data and applications from a primary site to a disaster recovery site. For example, the data and applications that are online and available at the primary site may be regularly replicated to a secondary disaster recovery site. Upon occurrence of a failure at the primary site, the secondary site may be brought online. However, traditional management of disaster recovery sites is typically unable to properly prevent the secondary site from being inadvertently brought online during a split-brain situation due to network partitioning.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional disaster recovery site management technologies.